1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medium access control (MAC) technique of a multi-hop sensor network, which is performed in real time and has high reliability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data transmissions in a sensor network are classified into two methods according to service types, namely, into data transmission through competition and data transmission through independent time distribution. In particular, in a multi-hop sensor network, time allocation for communication is an important issue.